


Like Boom Boom

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Crush, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Superpowers, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Someone has a crush on Sehun. Too bad they keep teleporting away.





	Like Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sekai day!

The first time it had happened, Sehun had been in the campus library, acting like he was studying and making a good use of his free time when he had suddenly felt a weird sort of electricity in the air and then the press of lips to the back of his neck. At least, he was  _ pretty  _ sure they were lips, full and soft, warm for just a second before the feeling was gone and the air stuttered again. Sehun turned to try and figure out what the hell he had just experienced, but it was too late and there was nothing but emptiness behind him and the sound of other students focusing on their work.

Someone was messing with him for some reason or another and he wasn’t sure why. Sehun was definitely one of the popular kids at the university and there wasn’t anyone in particular that would be out to prank him...unless it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the ones in his friend group that liked to screw around the most. Too bad neither of them had the kind of ability to just disappear into thin air. They’d really only be able to blind him or set his textbook on fire -- both were immensely more annoying than a surprise neck kiss.

He did his best to shrug it off, because there was literally nothing he could do and part of him thought that he had just sort of imagined it. Either way, he had more important things to focus on. 

Important things involved being dragged off to some house party in the evening to drink and be irresponsible. Honestly, Sehun would have been content without going out, but his group of friends wouldn't let him say no. Most of them were a couple years older than him and soon they would be graduating, then they wouldn't see him as much, or maybe ever, depending what happened. So he allowed himself to be pulled along for whatever insanity the night would bring, though it started pretty uneventful as he nursed a rum and cola while Chanyeol tossed an arm around his shoulders, laughing too loud at some dumb joke.

He was just about to abandon ship and head for somewhere less noisy when he saw Yixing approaching him from across the room, a smile fixed on his face to display his dimple. He wasn’t drinking at the moment, but Sehun always felt like the older guy didn’t really need alcohol to have a good time with his personality.

“Sehunnie,” he called with a wave, stopping in front of the taller man and proceeding to pull him into a hug. Sehun honestly didn’t know Yixing that well, but he was part of Baekhyun’s group of friends so they’d met time and time again from that connection alone. He was the kind of person that you couldn’t  _ not  _ get along with and liked to call everyone his friend, even if they had just met. He was also much too touchy and proceeded to grab Sehun’s ass a little as he pulled back from the hug.

“Sehunnie, how are you!?”

“Ah...I’m fine. Just, enjoying myself,” he said, lifting up his drink to take another sip. 

“Great! Hey, since I get to see you again, I wanted to ask, when are you going to come out and dance with us?”

_ Us  _ being Yixing’s little group consisting of his closest friends who were all studying dance at their university. Sure, Sehun liked to get down and funky, but he’d never really considered himself... _ good enough _ , especially around Yixing’s people. 

“I don’t really have the time,” he lied, which was an awful one considering he was currently wasting his time at a party instead of being legitimately productive.

“But you’ll have so much fun! The club we always go to is so nice and everyone is nice and it’s just... _ nice _ !  And you’re such a good dancer, Sehunnie.” Yixing looked a little starry eyed in spite of he himself being the most well known dancer on campus, with the kind of body that could make anyone weak in the knees. Men and women alike would fall at his feet when he brought out the hip gyrations.

“Uh, maybe…”

“You know what? You just need to meet more of my dance friends. Jongin is around here somewhere. Let’s go find him!”

Sehun didn’t get a say in the matter before Yixing was wrapping one strong hand around his wrist and tugging him along through the crowd. He nearly dropped his drink at some point so he just sat it down on a random table by a group of people while he accepted his fate. At least he was used to the treatment from Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Eventually, the dancer had apparently found who he was looking for and gave a cry of “ _ Nini _ !”, which Sehun assumed was a nickname for the Jongin guy he had been talking about. Jongin turned out to be six feet of lean muscle and tanned skin, messy black hair, as well as the prettiest facial features that Sehun had ever seen. Sadly, he seemed liked he didn’t really want any attention brought to him, so he was dressed in an oversized sweater that hung down to mid thigh along his tight jeans, and he had a pair of thick, black glasses perched on his perfect nose. He also looked far too shocked for his friend to be introducing someone new.

“Sehun! This is Jongin,” Yixing said, still grinning wide as he stepped back a little. “He’s in the same year as you. He’s just a little shy, but he’s so talented! You should see him dance, he’s amazing!” And now Jongin was blushing on  _ top  _ of looking like a deer in headlights.

Sehun wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he settled for “hey”, causing the other dancer to raise a sleeve covered hand as a wave in response. He wasn’t exactly sure what Yixing was trying to pull by introducing him to the shyest boy on campus; it wasn’t as though Jongin was jumping to start a conversation. He was just staring.  _ A lot _ . Sehun kind wondered if there was something weird on his face.

“You two should  _ definitely  _ get to know each other,” Yixing went on, unbothered by the awkward air between them. Or by Jongin kicking him in the shin. “I bet you have a lot in common,” he continued, even though he had winced quite a bit from the abuse of the younger dancer.

Sehun looked strangely at the older man, then back to Jongin who now had his eyes dropped like his shoes had suddenly become infinitely more interesting. The dancer shifted a bit on his toes and then there was the weird energy that Sehun had felt hours earlier in the library. He realized a moment later that Jongin was suddenly not there. Just  _ gone _ . 

Yixing pouted. “Well...there he goes.”

“He…” What the hell. He’d figured that Jongin had some kind of ability, since it was the norm on Exo, but not... _ that _ . 

“He does that.  _ Teleportation _ . It’s not something you see often, right!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Maybe his mind hadn’t made up the earlier incident after all.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, it happened again. He’d been standing outside the campus coffee shop, nursing his drink while he waited to meet Baekhyun between their classes for lunch. There was a flicker in the air, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and then a touch to his shoulder. As he turned, the feeling was gone just like that and no one around him seemed to notice. With wide eyes, Sehun scanned the students strolling the campus, his eyes landing on a familiar face nearby. Jongin was dressed in a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big on his frame, and he pushed his glasses up his nose where he was standing in the grass, near a tree. For a second, he didn’t react to the stare, but then he seemed to realize he had been caught and proceeded to dig his teeth into his plump bottom lip.

Sehun wanted to approach him, to ask if he had been the one who’d touched him, to say anything at  _ all _ , but then he was gone the next second, just as sure as he had been there. That’s when he learned there was nothing more frustrating than a shy, teleporting dancer who couldn’t stand to be near him.

Except it kept happening, over and over. A gentle touch, a warm breath on his neck, and then Jongin there, feet away, trying to act like he had no idea about what was happening. Sehun doubted it. Either the dancer was trying to get on every last nerve of his or…

Did Jongin have a  _ crush  _ on him and was just too shy to say anything to his face? It made sense. He’d just have to corner Jongin and be the one to surprise him next time.

It took a few days, mostly because he’d been stalking Jongin a little to try and learn his schedule, and then had decided to just make things less frustrating for himself by getting some help from Yixing. The only problem was that Yixing had never even thought to provide his number to Sehun, even if he wanted to drag the younger out (and he wasn’t even going to think about going to Baekhyun, the nosy shit). So Sehun had, had to trudge all the way over to the arts buildings and look for the dance studios just to find the man, and he was a little frustrated by the time he reached his destination. 

He pushed his way into the only currently occupied studio, right in the middle of a solo dance practice. For a moment, the black hair threw him off and he was sure he had found Yixing since they were facing away from him, and then he realized in the next moment that he was so wrong and  _ Jongin  _ was in front of him, moving his body so gracefully to the music blasting through the speakers. He was only dressed in a pair of tight, black pants and a tank top as he seemed to float across the floorboards, a slight smile on his pretty face while he focused on just moving without staring into the mirror at his form. He looked nothing like the shy Jongin that Yixing had introduced him to at the party, or the cute boy that had watched him from afar.

He was in his element and Sehun was breathless.

Soon enough, the song came to its end with Jongin collapsing beautifully onto the floor, his head down, arms outstretched in front of him. In the silence, all Sehun could hear was the dancer’s panting...and his own heart beating quickly in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a noise resembling a squeak.

_ Way to be cool, Oh Sehun. _

Jongin leaped up to his feet with the intrusion of his privacy and stared wide eyed towards the door at Sehun. He was flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead from the exertion, and his face was naked from his usual wide rimmed glasses. He was gorgeous. And Sehun was staring  _ far  _ too much.

“Hey, I was...er, looking for Yixing…” He stepped a little further into the room and Jongin’s eyes wandered to his bag sitting in the corner, like he was gauging how quickly he could grab his things and run. “Sorry for just barging in. I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t mean to…” Okay, he just needed to be honest and ask him because hadn’t he gotten what he wanted and caught the dancer off guard?

“Please don’t do your teleporting thing and just  _ poof _ . I need...I actually need to ask you something.”

And, Jongin was still looking a little freaked, though he collected himself enough to speak after wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Why?”

Sehun ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly, then closed the door to the dance studio to give them a little more privacy should someone walk by in the hallway. He also hoped that it might but Jongin at ease, just a bit. “Because I know you’ve been… You come by and touch me and then disappear and act like nothing happened. I’m just really confused  _ why _ . Are you trying to annoy me? Or do you like me?”

He was flushing hard and it wasn’t from the dancing anymore. He bit into his full bottom lip and played with the hem of his sweaty tank top, eyes refusing to meet the other man now. “I...I like you,” Jongin whispered as his head dropped in embarrassment. 

Sehun thought he looked just about ready to curl up and blink himself out of existence. He was adorable -- and far too anxious. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Outside of being the shyest man on the planet of course.

Jongin was quiet for a long time and he didn’t move from his place, so Sehun just waited it out because he wasn’t leaving until he got an answer. It seemed to take ages though, then Jongin was lifting up his head, staring over at him with those pretty, dark eyes. “Because you don’t even  _ know  _ me… I first saw you when we shared a couple of classes and, then after that...you were at a party and dancing with your friends. I really wanted to join you, but I’m just not...good...with people. And I kept thinking, what if you don’t like men...or you think I’m ugly, or annoying, or a waste of time… I just  _ couldn’t _ ! Everyone likes you and you have so many friends.” He shook his head, dark fringe falling into his face.

It was hard for him to just sit back after that, so he slowly worked his way closer like he was approaching a scared animal. Sehun was pleased that Jongin didn’t choose that moment to teleport away, though he was still wary as the other reached out towards him carefully. Suddenly, there was a gentle breeze filling the room, making Jongin’s hair ruffle and his sweat cool on his skin. It was the first time Sehun had seen him smile. “Pretty sure this is the only time I’ve ever thought my powers are useful… You’re even cuter when you smile though,” he said fondly.

Instead of shock then, Jongin stared at him with affection, eyes crinkling up as his lips spread into a wide grin. “You...think so?”

“Yeah, I do. And I was only annoyed with you because you kept running away from me. Also, you’re not a waste of time. I know we don’t...know each other well, but I was really blown away by your dancing. You’re amazing.” And now it was Sehun’s turn to blush as the gentle breeze he’d summoned stilled and he dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, trying to keep himself collected. He could be just as shy as Jongin, he just did his best to hide it. 

“Thank you,” Jongin mumbled, happiness in his tone. There was a few seconds where he wavered after that, but he suddenly stood straighter on his feet and had determination in his eyes. “I really like you, Sehun! Will you go on a date with me!?”

“You don’t have to yell, Jongin,” Sehun teased. “Yes, I’ll go out with you. Just...no teleporting.”

 

* * *

  
It was only a week later when Sehun asked Jongin to be his boyfriend. Underneath his shy exterior was a man who was passionate about more than just dance. Sehun learned that Jongin loved dogs (more than people, except when it came to his boyfriend), he enjoyed reading comic books in his spare time, his favorite food was chicken in any form, and he had the cutest laugh Sehun had ever heard.

He was completely smitten. 

He introduced Jongin to all of his friends, and of course they immediately adored him -- especially Baekhyun who proceeded to hug the dancer tight and cry “he’s so cute” over and over. Yixing was more than a little smug about the whole thing too. He was the only one that Jongin had ever opened up to about his crush, and after he confessed to the library incident, Yixing knew he needed to at least try to get them together, however he could. He’d just never expected things to fall so easily into place.

At least Jongin didn’t teleport away from him anymore. Instead, he put his powers to better use by suddenly appearing at his boyfriend’s side to tug him into sweet kisses at random times during the day. Sehun decided that maybe teleportation wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
